


Unspoken

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "Bittersweet", F/F, Mutual Pining, On the angst side, if you're here to show your homophobia my gay can't be changed, this is alyanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: The words we never say will always haunt us. The feelings we keep inside will never leave us.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For all the people hating on Alyanette/Chlonette/Lilanette just because it threatens your main hetero ship. Spite fuels people to do anything.

When Marinette spent months of her life flailing and demanding for Adrien's attention, she failed to notice the soft looks Alya gave her. And when they giggled behind their hands, Alya patting Marinette as she stared at Adrien, Marinette didn't notice how her best friend's touch lingered.

It was small things, like holding hands when they walked next to each other, or gently pulling together like magnets at every opportunity, but slowly, things had a deeper meaning for Marinette, an aching feeling that clawed its way up her throat as she stared at Alya a little longer.

There was almost a gap between them, the need for one of them to say something, anything, to confess and ask the questions that would change something. Anything. But the words would dissolve halfway out, and their gazes would just catch for a little longer before pulling away.

And then things pulled away. Because they went from Marinette sitting in Alya's lap while Alya complained, to a delicate hesitancy at every touch. Maybe it was because Nino and Adrien invited Marinette to the zoo, and only Nino showed up, only to confess to liking Alya.

Or maybe it wasn't even the way Nino's confession pulled them to the nature of their society. Maybe it was the way Marinette offered Nino a date with Alya without hesitation, how Alya's refusal meant nothing in the face of this Marinette who was determined to give Nino a chance with someone he likes.

There's the silent question in Alya's gaze as she sits next to Marinette, the pull of her arms not as tight, her eyes on her for not nearly as long as they had been. And maybe the blame lies in them both as they refuse to voice the questions, refuse to let it all out and face the truth.

Both of them spend nights lying awake, staring at the night sky as they wonder, and dream, and dare to hope, tense smiles filling their days as imagined confessions of love fill their nights.

The opportunity may have been lost, but the way Alya gently takes Marinette's hand and pulls her in, a silent plea answered with a bright smile, gives them both the hope they need to believe that their dreams maybe aren't that far-fetched.

**Author's Note:**

> [Chat with me on tumblr!](https://queerinette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
